


Teenager Protagonist, Pirates, Magic, Alliances, Oh My!

by juricii



Category: Ad Honorem [Walmart DSMP], Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All K-Pop Idols are pretty much Pirates in this Walmart DSMP Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BUT FOR NOW--THEY WILL VIBE WITH THE CHILD, BUT NO--, Crack Treated Seriously, Daeyeol is a Tired Father/Captain of 9 Clowns, Gen, Hongjoong is a Tired Father/Captain of 7 Overexcited Dogs, Hongjoong is about to smack a hoe, I am SO sorry my fellow K-Pop Stans, Jangjun messes with Tommy, Kim Hongjoong Has a Mullet, LMAO, Never thought I'd see "Jangjun" and "Tommy" in the same story, Pirate Captain Kim Hongjoong, Pirate Captain Lee Daeyeol, Pirate Crew ATEEZ, Pirate Crew Golden Child, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Pirate Lee Jangjun, Pirates, Power Deprivation Arc/Virtus Furantur Arc, Spoiler Alert: They become best friends, Superpowers, THEY HAVE QUESTIONS LIKE:, THEY HAVE TO HELP A CHILD DESTROY AN EVIL EGG, THEY'RE GONNA HAVE A LONG TALK WITH EM, Tired Kim Hongjoong, WHY DID THE ADULTS MAKE A CHILD TRAVEL TO THERONDIA, change my mind, in short: they just want peace, oof, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: The inhabitants of the DSMP soon realize that the Egg has drained them of their powers to the point where it's near impossible for them to doanything.Tommy ends up being the one that has to venture to Therondia--a Port City known for its pirates and magic users--not justanymagic users, but some of the best.Exhibit A:The Crew of Golcha &Exhibit B:The Crew of ATEEZ... God, does this feel like a fever dream to Tommy...
Relationships: Referenced Jaehyun/Jibeom, TommyInnit & Kim Hongjoong, TommyInnit & Lee Jangjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ad Honorem [Walmart DSMP]





	Teenager Protagonist, Pirates, Magic, Alliances, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> ay don't take this story too seriously :-) If you look at the Collection that this story's a part of, you'll see why, lmao

Phil's feathers twitched as he let out a big sigh. "Someone's gonna need to go to … to get ATEEZ and Golcha here."

Connor blinked and sputtered. "No way. You couldn't possibly mean..."

Phil just begrudgingly nodded in response, to confirm Connor's suspicions. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean. Our powers are at the point where we’re not going to be able to do much. However, ATEEZ and Golden Child are some of the best magic users despite being pirates, so they’re our best bet, at this point.”

“What the fuck Phil? They will kill me on sight!” Tommy hissed. “We have a bad rep with everyone at Therondia, because of _you!_ You literally attacked someone from the _NCT_ crew!”

Nonetheless, Tommy accepted his fate, cursing the others, _especially Phil,_ under his breath.

* * *

**\- THERONDIA -**

“Um, I need your help, Sir Jangjun…” Tommy awkwardly stated, not knowing exactly knowing how to go about talking to such an infamous pirate. “We got an Evil Egg sucking everyone’s powers dry”

The man still was sat down, legs crossed. His chin laid resting on his palm. “What makes you think I’m going to agree?”

Tommy flushed in embarrassment. “Um… I’ll kill you! I’m the biggest man out there, don’t test me, puny adult!” He growled out.

The man’s cold looks then shifted to one of amusement. He started laughed heartily. “You’re quite interesting!” He brightly smiled at the younger boy. “I’ll help you! No strings attached!”

Tommy blinked in disbelief. “Actually? Really? I thought you had some sort of payment?”

The pirate snorted. “Yeah, usually. But you seem alright. My hyung is probably gonna be a bit peeved by it… But, eh, who cares? Not me, that’s for sure! Anyways, let’s go introduce you to the others!” He lightly gripped Tommy’s wrist and pulled him towards a tavern. “Don’t worry. They’re all chill unless you do something stupid or hurt someone else of the crew.”

“Oi! Ya! We’ve got a new mission, you brats!” The man hollered at the people in a medium-sized building. They all looked at each other, and then at the teen by his side.

“Jangjun-ah, why do you have a child with you? _Please_ tell me you didn’t kidnap him” One spoke up.

“Ayyy, Daeyeol- _hyung_ , I’d never do that!” He puffed at his Captain. [ Daeyeol ](https://www.allkpop.com/upload/2021/01/content/100656/1610279797-dae2.jpg) raised an eyebrow, not completely believing his crewmate, but letting it go nonetheless.

[ Jangjun ](https://0.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2021/01/13020358/jangjun.jpeg) promptly turned to his side, facing Tommy. “Yeah, I forgot to mention, but my name’s Jangjun--full name’s Lee Jangjun. You’ll find that pretty much all of the Pirates here in Therondia are of some Asian descent.” He gave Tommy a playful wink. “Anyways, the people here are from Golcha and Ateez, which were the crews you’re looking for, right?”

Tommy nodded in response to his question. 

“Alright cool! Anyways, you all, introduce yourselves to Tommy!” Jangjun ordered, although with no heat in his voice.

One of the members of [ Golden Child ](https://6.viki.io/image/40c0d23e8966415698f15246face5d94.jpeg?s=900x600&e=t) , that looked oddly like a Rabbit to Tommy, spoke up first. “Choi [ Sungyoon ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9b/e7/b3/9be7b344b8d4f4cf798cac1df94aaf07.jpg). Some just call me Y, but anything works. I’m the second oldest and the First Mate of Golcha.”

Jangjun whispered into Tommy’s ears. “He might look intimidating, but he’s a softie at heart; don’t be fooled.”

Sungyoon took a deep breath, his right hand clenching his saber attached to his hip. “Jangjun-ah… Don’t test my patience.” His eyes narrowed at his member. Jangjun mocked him, imitating his voice, and Sungyoon just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

One of the boys snorted and then started speaking after. “Hello, nice to meet you, Tommy! I’m Hong [ Joochan ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EJGRyoxU8AYoWVl.jpg), also part of Golcha!” He smiled disarmingly at the teenager, holding out his hand. Tommy slowly put his hand out for the handshake, and Joochan ruffled his hair rather affectionately. 

“I’m Choi [ Bomin ](https://preview.redd.it/xcbz2b99ha961.jpg?width=1500&format=pjpg&auto=webp&s=03ad3c61339687356fc39dadb7a3d3d23fd4abe4), I’m the youngest on the crew of Golden Child, or Golcha… whichever you prefer. It’s a pleasure.” The blond gave Tommy a small grin, which Tommy returned.

“Son [ Youngtaek ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXn9eMXVcAA01Zy.jpg) and member of Golcha. I’m the best at dueling here… Mind what Jangjun and Joochan say, by the way. They’re literally insane.”

“ _Oi! You are too!_ Don’t try to leave yourself out of this!” A shorter one exclaimed. “Anyways… I’m Bae [ Seungmin ](https://image.kpopmap.com/2020/05/golden-child-height-seungmin.jpg) of Golcha too, unfortunately. Everyone on this crew is insane. You get used to it, though.” He sighed in exasperation.

“Correct, Seungmin- _hyung_ . Anyways, I’m Kim [ Donghyun ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXn93z-UYAAJt7g.jpg); Golcha.”

“I’m Bong [ Jaehyun ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/54/a7/a354a771f4c94fdea483aa5930cc857b.jpg), although these idiots call me Bongjae, Bongvely, or Jae, sometimes, too. I’m the eldest of the ‘99 Liners of Golcha.”

“I’m Kim [ Jibeom ](http://file.osen.co.kr/article/2020/04/03/202004031400773350_5e86c384e0720.jpg)! I tend to tease Jaehyun a lot, who is also my boyfriend!”

Tommy choked on his nonexistent spit. “You’re dating Bong Jaehyun?” He screeched.

Daeyeol looked at him unamused. “Yeah, they’re dating. Pretty much _all_ of us, ATEEZ and Golcha are dating someone from our crew. Is that a problem?”

Tommy shook his head. “No, not really. It’s just…” The boy awkwardly scratched his head. “I have these two… friends… named Skeppy and Badboyhalo, and uh… they flirt a bit too much for my liking… You do you, as long as it’s not in front of my salad…”

Daeyeol snorted. “Ah. I see. Don’t worry. They won’t be doing anything weird in front of you,” The Captain glared accusingly at the two in question. “ _Right,_ Jaehyun and Jibeom?” The two awkwardly coughed and broke eye-contact.

Jangjun rolled his eyes. “ANYWAYS! ATEEZ you wanna start now?” He glanced over at Hongjoong, who just nodded in response.

“I’m Kim [ Hongjoong ](http://pm1.narvii.com/7187/41e65ed76e926b2dbb1c02a7f2195e8a71da083dr1-1133-1133v2_uhq.jpg) . Captain of [ ATEEZ ](https://sa.kapamilya.com/absnews/abscbnnews/media/2020/news/01/14/ateez.jpg).”

“Park [ Seonghwa ](http://pm1.narvii.com/7452/2d85405bd702706e765635784c7a7252151ba8e8r1-2048-2048v2_uhq.jpg), I’m the First Mate of ATEEZ.”

“Hello, child! I’m Jeong [ Yunho ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/55/bf/0c/55bf0cd7dab58dac61a3c481478f595c.jpg)!” He grinned.

“Kang [ Yeosang ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/44/66/f8446681d125b950813835e6c0486393.jpg). Nice to meet you, I suppose.”

“Choi [ San ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e4/e5/8d/e4e58da5bc55167487aa1fee3d7277e7.jpg)! Let’s get along, ‘Toms!”

“Hiya there! I’m Song [ Mingi ](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/kpop/images/2/27/ATEEZ_Mingi_Zero_Fever_Part.1_concept_photo_6.png/revision/latest?cb=20200729232323)! You might wanna pray for your eardrums!” Mingi smiled at him as if he didn’t just say anything concerning; Tommy just blinked, caught off-guard.

“AHHH! A possible new crewmate, cool! My name’s Jung [ Wooyoung ](https://p.favim.com/orig/2019/01/27/say-my-name-ateez-jung-wooyoung-Favim.com-6809917.png)! I’m the best at magic in ATEEZ!” He smugly stated, and Seonghwa rolled his eyes; he muttered something under his breath with a sarcastic tone, to which Wooyoung glared back at him, for.

The last crewmate groaned. “Jeez, all my hyungs are so embarrassing. I sometimes regret joining this crew… Anyways, my name’s Choi [ Jongho ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/337588464/original.jpg). I’m the youngest of ATEEZ.”

“Anyways, Tommy. If we’re gonna be working together, might as well call us _‘hyung.’_ We’re gonna be with you for a while. Destroying a power-absorbing egg takes time. Especially when its origin is from literally the depths of Hell.” Hongjoong spoke up. “Are you willing to plan with us? You seem to be quite smarter than the people back at your land give you credit for…”

Tommy flinched and fiddled with his fingers. “Yeah… Besides, anytime away from the DSMP is welcome…”

Sungyoon, Jangjun, and Seonghwa exchanged concerned glances at one another; that was not a normal response from a teenage boy like him. Nonetheless, they opted to brush it to the side for now, and start their game-plan. Little did they know that they’d grow attached to the child and become unofficial guardians and parents to the teen that deserved better.

**Author's Note:**

> science still cant answer WHY I decided to involved Kpop idols into this Walmart DSMP Universe ewkjrwqj yikess


End file.
